Mianhae Hyukkie, Saranghae
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae karena sebuah alasan..


**Mianhae Hyukkie, saranghae~**

Author : Lee Haerieun (riyy)

Rated : T

Pairing : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

WARNING…!

Judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya

Miss typo(s)

Sedikit Out of Character

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

Summary : Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae karena sebuah alasan..

Happy reading ^^

.

_**15 oktober 2002 bukit belakang sekolah**_

_Saengil chukahamnida_

_Saengil chukahamnida_

_Saranghaneun nae Donghae _

_Saengil chukahamnida_

Lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang begitu tulus dinyanyikan oleh seorang namja kecil berambut redbrown berwajah manis kepada seorang namja kecil lainnya berambut burnette berwajah tampan.

"saengil chukhae nae Donghae" kata namja kecil berambut redbrown kepada sahabatnya yang dipanggil Hae-Donghae

"ne~ gumawo nae Hyukkie" jawab namja kecil yang dipanggil Donghae kepada Hyukkie-Eunhyuk.

"Chaa~ ayo kita makan buah strawberrynya" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis kepada Donghae.

"ne~ mmhh~ tapi hyukkie kenapa harus buah strawberry?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos

"kenapa? Hae tidak suka ya? Mian Hae hanya itu yang bisa Hyukkie berikan" jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Aniyaa~ Hyukkie. Hae suka kok. Hae Cuma ingin bertanya kenapa harus strawberry?"

"mmhh~ soalnya Hyukkiekan suka strawberry" jawab Eunhyuk polos

"baiklah ayo kita makan buah strawberrynya" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum

"yaaayy bagianku yang banyak Hae"

"araa~ makanlah yang banyak Hyukkie"

Senang. Hanya Satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan kedua insan ini. Bercengkerama, bermain, dan gembira bersama. Sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

"hae~ jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah apa kita akan tetap sperti ini?" Eunhyuk namja kecil berwajah manis sedang duduk disamping sahabatnya-Donghae-yang sedang asik membaca komik. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat favorit mereka-bukit belakang sekolah-

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Hyukkie?" jawab Donghae santai

"aniya Hae. Jawab saja"

"tenanglah Hyukkie. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan. Tak akan pernah"

"tapi jika suatu saat nanti kita-" kata-kata Eunhyuk terputus ketika Donghae menyela ucapannya

"Hyukkie ada apa denganmu eoh? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae heran sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya

"aniya Hae. Jangan dipikirkan" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum miris.

'mianhae Hae. Jeongmal mianhae' batin Eunhyuk. Ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraan dengan hyungnya semalam

**Flashback on**

"shireo~ hyukkie tidak mau ke Seoul. Hyukkie tidak mau meninggalkan mokpo. Disini ada Donghae" teriak namja kecil berwajah manis-eunhyuk-kepada Sungmin hyungnya yang yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hyukkie~ kita tidak bisa terus disini Hyukkie. Hyung tidak bisa mencari uang disini. Bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu nantinya?" ucap namja berparas cantik- sungmin- lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Shireo~ pokoknya Hyukkie tidak mau. Hyukkie akan sehat disni. Donghae akan selalu menjaga Hyukkie."

"Hyukkie~ tidak bisa seperti itu. Kita harus ke Seoul" sungmin terus membujuk namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu

"kalau Minnie hyung mau, Minnie hyung pergi saja sendiri"

"YAAK LEE HYUKJAE aku tidak mau mendengar penolakkanmu. Kita akan ke Seoul dua hari lagi" ucap sungmin final. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Hyung satu-satunya itu.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah saudara kandung. Ayah mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan sewaktu bekerja sedang ibu mereka meninggal saat Eunhyuk masih berusia empat tahun. sejak kecil tubuh Eunhyuk lemah karena dia terlahir secara premature. Sungmin sebagai Hyung dari Eunhyuk harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan juga untuk pengobatan Eunhyuk. Yah meskipun umur Sungmin belum terbilang dewasa tetapi dia sudah pandai bekerja. Di Mokpo sungmin sekolah sambil bekerja sebagai kuli. Semua itu dikerjakannya demi dongsaeng tersayangnya.

**Flashback off**

"yak ! monkey kau melamun eoh?" Tanya donghae pada Eunhyuk

"Aniya~ yak ! lee Donghae berhenti memanggilku Monkey" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hahaha~ araa. Kau aneh sekali hari ini Hyukkie"

"jeongmal? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Hae. Baiklah aku pulang ne"

"eehh~ kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Sungmin Hyung menungguku Hae. Oh iya Hae jeongmal mianata"

"hehh ? minta maaf buat apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghar heran

"hanya ingin meminta maaf saja. Aku pergi ne" katanya lembut lalu meninggalkan donghae yang cengo.

"dasar aneh" gumam Donghae lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

"hyukkie kenapaa kau lama sekali" namja itu-eunhyuk-dari tadi aku menunggunya tapi dia belum datang juga. Padahal inikan jam dimana kami bersama di tempat favorit kami-bukit belakang sekolah- meskipun hanya untuk sekedar ngobrol. Sudah satu jam aku menunggunya tetapi dia belum datang juga. 'Apa aku kerumahnya saja ya?' batinku.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku kerumah Hyukkie berharap bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Hyukkie~ apa kau didalam? Ini aku Donghae" aneh kenapa dia tidak keluar juga. Padahal biasanya jika aku kerumahnya dia akan menungguku di depan pintu.

"Hyukkie apa-" teriakanku terhenti saat seorang ahjuma menghampiriku.

"mereka sudah pergi nak" kata ahjuma itu yang membuatku bingung.

"oeh? Pergi?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"ne~ mereka sudah pindah sejak sejam yang lalu"

DEG apa ini? Hyukkie meninggalkanku? Tidk mungkin. Ahjuma ini pasti hanya bercanda

"ahjuma..ahjuma tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanyaku penuh harap

"tidak nak mereka sudah pindah. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka pindah"

Sakit itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. perasaan ketika sahabatmu sendiri pergi meninggalkannmu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ternyata sangat menyakitkan jika dibandingkan jarimu terisris oleh pisau yang sudah karatan. Eunhyuk meninggalkanku tanpa pesan apapun. Lee Hyukjae sebegitu tak pentingnya kah diriku bagimu. Hati ini sungguh sakit hyukkie. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah 'luka' ini akan sembuh nantinya.

**Donghae pov end**

.

**Juni 2013 SJ Senior High School**

Seorang namja tampan berambut burnette sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan ekspresi yang bisa membuat semua yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Namja itu berjalan seolah-olah dia adalah pangeran di sekolah itu. Beberapa siswi bahkan ikut menyapanya tapi namja burnette itu seakan tuli dengan semua itu.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka dan namja burnette tadi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja guru.

"annyeonghaseyo songsengnim. Lee Donghae Imnida" kata namja berambut burnette itu yang tidak lain adalah Lee Donghae.

"ahh~ kau Lee Donghae?" Tanya seorang songsengnim berwajah malaikat bernama park jungso

"ne~ Songsengnim"

"aku park jungso. Panggil saja park songsengnim. Kau dari mokpo ne?"

"ne~ songsengnim" kata donghae sambil menyerahkan berkas yang dia bawa kepada park songsengnim

"hmm~ kau tidak terlalu menonjol dibidang akademik tetapi kau berbakat di bidang olahraga salah satunya adalah sepak bola dan basket" kata park songsengnim sambil membuka-buka berkas Donghae.

"chaa~ ayo aku antar kekelasmu" kata park songsengnim lalu berjalan keluar ruangan guru dan diikuti oleh donghae.

Donghae namja tampan kita sekarang telah berada di Seoul. Dua hari yang lalu dia bersama hyung-nya lee Hankyung- baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Mokpo karena Hankyung sekarang telah bekerja di Seuol sebagai tentor di salah satu tempat kursus acting di Seoul.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hah hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sudah dua hari ini aku merasa kurang enak badan. Tentu saja aku tidak memberi tahu sungmin hyung. Yang ada nanti aku malah disuruh istirahat dirumah padahalkan aku ingin ke sekolah. Aku terus saja melamun sampai seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku dengan mnepuk pundakku.

"Hyukkie hyung gwenchana? Kenapa melamun?" aku menoleh dan mendapati ryeowook teman sebangkuku menatapku dengan khawatir. Wookkie memang sekelas denganku tetapi karena aku lbih tua beberapa bulan darinya makanya dia memanggilku hyung.

"aniya~ wookkie-ah hanya kurang enak badan saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"jeongmal? Apa kita perlu ke UKS" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih tetap khawatir

"aniyaa~ jangan khawatir wookkie. Sebentar lagi park songsengnim pasti akan masuk." Beberapa detik setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu pada wookkie, park songsengnimpun masuk. Tapi park songsengnim tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seseorang. seseorang yang begitu familiar dan sangat ku rindukan.

DEG

'Hae~'

**Eunhyuk Pov End**

**Donghae Pov**

Aku mengikuti langkah park songsengnim yang akan menunjukkan kelasku. Yah sekarang aku adalah siswa baru di SJSHS ini. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai park songsengnim masuk ke sebuah kelas da akupun mengikutinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo aedul~ hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Chaa~ perkenalkan namamu" kata songsengnim padaku

"annyeonghaseyo Lee Donghae Imnida. Bangabsumnida" kataku sopan sambil membungkuk. Aku tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandanganku.

DEG

Aku terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang selama ini ku rindukan. Mata itu, bibir itu, wajah yang manis itu masih tetap sama. Aku sangat merindukannya tetapi juga sangat membencinya. Lee Hyukjae namja itu, namja yang selalu membuat hatiku sakit tetapi disaat yang bersamaan aku merindukannya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memucat dan ada gurat ketakutan dan kegembiraan disana. Aku terus mmandanginya dengan tatapn datar ketika park songsengnim menyuruhku duduk.

"Donghae silahkan duduk dibangku yang berada di dekat siwon" kata songsengnim

"ne~ songsengnim." Aku membungkuk dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

**Donghae Pov end**

Donghae berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat dibelakang bangku Eunhyuk. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika berada di samping bangku Eunhyuk dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Eunhyuk namja yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya terdiam dan menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"annyeong~ Choi Siwon imnida" kata Siwon setelah Donghae duduk dibangkunya tepat di samping kiri Donghae.

"annyeong Lee Donghae imnida" jawabnya.

"ya ! wookkie-ah Eunhyuk-ah kalian tidak ingin berkenalan denganya?" Tanya siwon sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang berada tepat idepan bangkunya.

"ah ne~ ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku wookkkie" kata ryeowook sambil berbalik dan tersenyum.

"hyukkie hyung ayo kenalan" kata ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk ketika mendapati sahabatnya yang imut-imut itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"a-ah~ n-ne~ annyeong Lee Hyuk-" omongan Eunhyuk terputus ketika Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"siwon-ah ayo kekantin aku lapar" kata donghae sebelum mencapai pintu

"ah~ ne~" jawab siwon lalu berlari mengikuti Donghae

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini. Perasaan ketika kau tidak di anggap ada oleh seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan ternyata sangat sakit. Tnpa Eunhyuk sadari setetes cairan bening dari matanya keluar begitu saja. Melihat itu ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah

"Hyukkie hyung mianhae~ seharusnya tadi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berkenalan dengannya" kata ryeowook menyesal

"gwencahana wookkie-ah. Kau dengarkan tadi dia lapar. Mungkin dia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya hihi" kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum paksa. Ryeowook yang mengerti semua itu hanya diam dan tak berbicara lagi.

.

.

"akuu pulang~" teriak seorang namja manis berambut redbrown ketika sampai dirumahnya.

"Hyukkie chagi~ kau sudah pulang ne" jawab seorang namja penyuka pink kepada namdongsang kesayangannya.

"ne~ Minnie hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi

"Hyukkie kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit lagi?" tergambar kekhawatiran di wajah sungmin ketika melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang agak pucat.

"a-aniya~ Minnie hyung. Minnie hyuung hyukkie lapaar" rengek Eunhyuk

"arasseo~ pergilah ganti bajumu setelah itu kita makan ne~" ucap sungmin lalu mencium puncak kepala eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Minnie hyung kenapa tidak bekerja?" Tanya eunhyuk sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"hari ini kami pulang cepat karena bos tempatku bekerja ada acara. Chaa cepat ganti bajumu" kata sungmin lembut dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Hankyung hyuung aku pulang" teriak namja burnette kepada hyung-nya

"Yaak ! Lee donghae bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaraamu? Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" ucap namja jangkung berwajah oriental kepada namdongsaeng tersayangnya.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah hae?" Tanya hankyung setelah donghae duduk di kursi ruang tengah bersamanya.

"aku menemukannya hyung" jawab donghae datar

"menemukannya? Siapa?" Tanya hankyung tak mengerti dengan maksud namdongsaengnya

"Hyukkie." Jawab donghae lirih

"Hyukkie? Kau menemukannya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kesini Hae?" Tanya Hankyung heboh(?)

"kenapa aku harus membawanya hyung? Bukankah dulu dia yang meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun? Aku bahkan lupa kata terakhir yang diucapkannya padaku dulu" kata donghae sambil memandang tajam hyung-nya.

"Hae~ kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bukannya kau sangat merindukannya?" ucap hankyung lembut berharap adiknya tidak tersinggung

"anii~ aku sangat membencinya hyung" jawab Donghae yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya saat ini.

'ya aku sangat merindukannya hyung. sangat' batin donghae

"baiklah. Hyung tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi hyung Cuma berpesan jangan terlalu memaksakan egomu Hae. Karena ego-mulah yang akan menghancurkanmu nantinya" kata hankyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang sibuk mencerna(?) kata-kata dari hyungnya.

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan sebentar lagi pelajaran di sekolah akan segera dimulai. Tak seperti kelas lainnya, suasana di kelas dua tampak begitu gaduh karena park songsengnim selaku guru yang mengajar pada hari itu belum masuk.

"YOROOBUUUN. Hari ini park songsengnim tidak masuk. Sebagai gantinya kita disuruh mengerjakan soal dibuku sejarah halaman 86" kata seorang namja berwajah rubah-jung yunho- kepada semua teman sekelasnya

"aahh~ kenapaa sekalian tidak disuruh pulang saja sih" kata seorang namja berparas cantik- kim jaejoong- dan Susana kelas kembali gaduh

"sudahlah cepat kerjakan setelah itu kumpulkan padaku" perintah yunho selaku ketua kelas. Semuanyapun mengerjakannya dengan tenang tanpa ada keributan sama sekali

.

.

Bel istiharat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tetapi namja manis kita masih tetap duduk dibangkunya. Tampaknya namja manis penyuka strawberry ini sedang malas untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"hyukkie hyung ayo kekantin" ucap ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk

"aniya~ wookie-ah aku tidak lapar" katanya lembut

"baiklah kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu ne~ jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu telepon saja oke" ucap ryeowook dengan nada memerintah

"arasseo~" jawab eunhyuk lembut sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin meninggalkan Eunhyuk seorang diri dikelas. Beberap menit setelah ryeowook pergi, seorang namja tampan masuk kekelas.

"kenapa kau kembali wook-" Eunhyuk terdiam ketika mendapati seseorang yang masuk kekelas bukan ryeowook melainkan Donghae. Sesaat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Menyadari itu Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Hening. Hanya itu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan sampai seseorang datang menghentikan keheningan itu.

"yak Lee donghae aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan Eunhyuk" celetuk siwon yang kesal akibat donghae yang meninggalkannya sewaktu di kantin tadi.

"aniyaa~ siapa yang berduaan dengannya. Aku juga baru datang kok" jawab Donghae santai sambil melirik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk sedih.

"jangan seperti itu Donghae. Eunhyk itu perasa. Nanti dia sedih" kata siwon setelah melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"sedih? Kenapa harus sedih? Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padaku. Apa kau tau hatiku begitu sakit karena seseorang pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku" kata Donghae sinis sambil melirik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"ya..ya.. Lee donghae apa yang kau katakan? Kau sakit eoh?" Tanya Siwon yang heran dengan kata-kata Donghae tadi

"ya aku sakit. Sangat sakit sampai aku ingin mati rasanya" jawab donghae datar. Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Donghae. Dia bangkit (?) dari kursinya dan berlari keaarah pintu dan menabrak ryeowook yang hendak masuk.

"hyukkie hyung mau kemana? Bel masuk sudak berbunyi" teriak ryewook yang tidak diindahkan oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus berlari dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata.

"Siwon-ah Hyukkie Hyung kenapa?" Tanya ryeowook kepada siwon. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"hiks..hiks.. mianhae.. maafkan aku jika itu membuatmu sakit hae. Mianhae..hiks.. jeongmal miahae" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan disela-sela tangisnya. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang berada di toilet. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika songsengnim masuk kekelasnya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah menenangkan diri.

"Hyukkie hyung apa kau didalam?" seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu toilet dan mengehentikan kegiatan menangis Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ wookkie-ah" jawab Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan wajahnya dan keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Hyukkie hyung gwencahana?" Tanya ryeowook khawatir

"gwencahan aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"baiklah ayo kita kembali kekelas" ucap ryeowook lalu membimbing Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Eunhyuk dan ryeowook masuk kekelas sebelum Kim songsengnim masuk. Eunhyuk berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab akibat menangis tetapi semua itu terlihat jelas dimata donghae. Hati donghae mencelos ketika melihat wajah sedih itu. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dan memeluk Eunhyuk tetapi egonya terlalu kuat dan mengalahkan segalanya. Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir Donghae hanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan hati yang gelisah.

.

.

Seorang namja berwajah manis sedang terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Kenapa terburu-buru? Yah sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.10 itu artinya lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"aishh~ kenapa aku bisa terlambat sih" gerutunya sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

BRUUKK

Eunhyuk namja manis tadi terjungkal ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang. dia lalu bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan.

"appoo~" ringisnya

"gwenchana~ ?" ttanya seseorang yang ditabrak Eunhyuk.

"gwenchana..mianhae~" jawabnya sambil berdiri dan mengangkat wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mngetahui orang yang ditabraknya adalah Donghae. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang menabraknya adalah Eunhyuk.

"Hae~" ucap Eunhyuk lirih

"YAAK tak bisakah kau berhati-hati ketika jalan eoh?" teriak Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan

"mianhae~ aku tidak sengaja Hae~" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kekelas" lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju kelas

"Hae~ jeongmal mianhae~" Eunhyuk namja manis tadi langsung berlari dan memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Dia tidak takut akan dilihat oleh siswa lain karena saat ini mereka hanya berdua dikoridor sekolah. Donghae kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pada tubuhnya

"minta maaf buat apa? Apa kau pernah buat salah padaku?" Tanya donghae sinis

"Hae~ aku mohon maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhe Hae~" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar berusaha menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"maaf Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf yang tidak jelas bagiku" jawab Donghae sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sebelum terlalu jauh Donghae berbalik

"Oh iya~ satu lagi Eunhyuk, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Hae. Nama itu hanya untuk orang yang dekat denganku. " katanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Mendengar kata-kata yang Donghae ucapkan bagaikan ada ribuan anak panah yang menusuk dada Eunhyuk. Sakit, perih itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini. Dengan langkah gontai Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Sudah dua bulan aku pindah ke Seoul tetapi aku jarang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul pagi Hari. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menghirup udara di kota Seoul ini. Yah meskipun tempat ini tidak seindah Mokpo tapi apa salahnya jika ingin merasakannya.

Aku berjalan mengitari taman kota. Disini sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku lihat toko-toko sudah mulai buka bahkan pengunjung tokopun sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang berada di tepi sungai Han untuk sekedar mlepas penatku. Aku berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan di tepi sungai Han tanpa sadar aku menubruk seseorang.

BRUUKK

"aww~" ringis orang itu. Aku melihat semua barang-barang yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah. Aku langsung membantun memunguti barang-barangnya dan memberikan kepadanya.

"mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae~" kataku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"gwenchana~" katanya masih sambil memperbaiki barang-barang yang ada ditangannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku bermaksud melihat wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat siapa orang didepanku.

"Sungmin Hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"D-donghae" kagetnya. Aku tau diapun sama kagetnya dengaku

.

.

"jadi sudah dua bulan kau berada di Seoul? Dan kau sekelas dengan Hyukkie?" tanyanya tak percaya. Saat ini kami sedang duduk dibangku ditepi sungai Han.

"Ne~ hyung" jawabku sambil menatapnya

"Hyukkie tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sudah bertemu denganmu" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya.

'kenapa Hyukkie tidak pernah bilang pada Sungmin Hyung tentang diriku?' batinku sambil terus memandangi sungai Han. Entah apa yang menarik dari sungai itu.

"kau masih marah pada Hyukkie, Hae~?" pertanyaan Sungmin Hyung membuatku tertegun. Entah apa yang harus ku jawab. Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Hyung tau kau marah pada Hyukkie. Mianhae~ Hyunglah yang membawa Hyukkie ke sini" ucapnya sambil menatap ksosong ke depan. Aku hanya diam menanggapi semuanya.

"Baiklah Hae~ hyung pergi dulu ne~. Hyung harus mengantarkan barang ini setelah itu Hyung harus kuliah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne~ hyung. Hati-hati dijalan ne~" jawabku dan melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin hyung.

"Ne~ Annyeong Hae~" katanya sambil belalu meninggalkanku yang tetap duduk memandangi Sungai Han.

**Donghae Pov End**

.

.

"hyukkie~ kau belum tidur?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah kelinci pada seorang namja berwajah manis yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Hyukkie belum ngantuk hyung" jawab sang namja manis tadi

"araa~ hyung temani nonton ne~" Sungmin namja berwajah kelinci tadi lalu menghampiri namdongsaengnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne~" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dipelukkan Hyung-nya. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton drama comedy kasukaan Eunhyuk dengan Eunhyuk yang ada dipelukan sungmin.

"Hyukkie~ apa ada yang ingin kau beritahukan kepada Hyung?" Tanya sungmin lembut

"tentang apa Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk kembali pada sungmin tanpa merubah posisinya dalam pelukan sungmin

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada Hyung kalau kau sudah bertemu Donghae?" ucap sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk

"dari mana Hyung tau?" jawabnya sambil memandang dalam mata hyungnya.

"tadi Hyung tidak sengaja bertemu Donghae. Dan Donghae bercerita kalau dia sekelas denganmu" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam.

"Hyukkie~" sungmin mencoba menghentikan lamunan Eunhyuk tapi hanya isakkan yang didapat sungmin

"Hyukkie~ waeyo saeng? Hyukkie?" sungmin mulai khawatir ketika mendapati tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar

"Hiks..dia membenciku Hyung..Hiks.. Donghae membenciku" isak Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah karena telah membicarakan Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Seharusnya dia mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk tidak prnah mau membicarakan tentang Donghae.

"uljima~ saeng. Uljima~ maafkan Hyung ne~ uljima" ucap Sungmin sambil merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukkanya dan mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hyung~" panggil Eunhyuk kemudian setelah lama dalam keheningan

"ne~ waeyo chagi~" jawab sungmin sambil terus mengelus kepala Eunhyuk

"Hyung tidak berkata pada Donghae tentang penyakitku kan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aniyaa~ untuk apa aku memberitahunya. Toh kau juga akan segera sembuh" kata sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk

"Hyung Appo~" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan sayang dari hyung-nya.

"hhee~ mian. Chaa~ ayo kita tidur. Hyung sudah mengantuk" ucap sungmin lalu mematikan TV yang sejak tadi menyala.

"aku tidur dengan Hyung ne~" rengek Eunhyuk manja

"aigoo~ kenapa hyukkie chagi-ku ini jadi manja Eoh?" goda sungmin

"Hyuung~" protes Eunhyuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"baiklah. Chaa~ ayo kita tidur" sungmin lalu membimbing Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya karena Eunhyuk ingin tidur bersamanya.

.

.

"kenapa Hyukkie hyung belum datang juga? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat" ryeowook namja mungil sahabat dari Eunhyuk sedang bermonolog sendiri ketika mendapati sahabatnya belum juga muncul.

"Siwon-ah, Donghae apa kalian melihat Hyukkie hyung?" tanyanya pada siwon dan Donghae yang kebetulan baru masuk.

"Aniyaa~" jawab siwon singkat

"ada apa wookie?" Tanya Donghae. Terlihat gurat khawatir di wajah tampannya.

"Hyukkie hyung dia belum datang. Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat" kata ryeowook cemas. Tiba-tiba pandanganya dialihkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang sejak tadi dicemaskanya.

"Hyukkiee Hyuuumg~" teriak ryeowook lalu menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Yaak! Kim ryeowook. Kau ingin membuat kami tuli eoh?" protes seorang namja berwajah foxy kepada ryeowook karena teriaknnya yang mencapai 10 oktaf itu.

"hehe~ mianhae" ucapnya lalu berjalan membimbing Eunhyuk ke bangku mereka.

"Hyukkie Hyung gwenchana? Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat" Tanya ryeowook setelah duduk dibangkunya.

"Gwenchana wookkie. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing. Kau mengertikan?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memberikan Gummy smilenya kepada ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mengerti hanya mengangguk. Berbeda dengan seseorang dibelakang mereka yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka-Donghae.

'sebenanarnya ada apa denganmu Hyukkie?' batin Donghae sambil terus memandangi Eunhyuk dari belakang.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa dikelas Eunhyuk keluar menuju kantin kecuali Eunhyuk yang tetap duduk dibangkunya. Entahlah sekarang ini dia sedang malas beranjak dari kursinya. Eunhyuk menatap keluar jendela sambil melamun tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari arah pintu. Ya. Orang itu adalah Lee donghae. Donghae lalu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan meletakkan sesuatu dimeja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kaget dan menoleh kearah Donghae.

"minumlah" kata Donghae sambil meyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tetap terdiam dan berusaha mencerna semua ini.

"minumlah. Jangan salah paham. Aku tadi membeli susu tapi hanya rasa strawberry yang tersisa. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka strawberry" kata donghae. Tangannya masih tetap menyodorkan susu kearah Eunhyuk.

"gumawo ha- donghae" jawab eunhyuk gugup dan mengambil susu itu dari tangan donghae. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum pada donghae tetapi donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kearah bangkunya. Melihat Eunhyuk meminum susu pemberiannya Donghae merasa sangat lega. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya. Sangat tipis.

.

.

"hyukkie~ palli ireona saeng. Ini sudah pagi apa kau tidak ingin kesekolah?" panggil seorang namja penyuka pink dari luar kamar dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Hyukkie chagi~ apa kau masih didalam?" Tanya sungmin kembali. Sungmin heran, tidak biasanya Eunhyuk bangun kesiangan. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang suka dibangunkan ketika ia tidur. Penasaran sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar dongsaeng termanisnya itu.

"Hyukkie hyung masuk ne~" katanya lalu mebuka kamar Eunhyuk

"Hyukk- OMOO~ Hyukkie apa yang terjadi?" sungmin terkaget ketika mendapati eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sungmin lalu menghambur mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluknya sambil terisak.

"Hyukkie~ ireonaa~ hiks..Hyukkie chagii~ ireona jeball" isak sungmin sambil terus memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya. Tanpa pikir panjang sungmin mengangkat tubuh eunhyuk dan menggendongnya keluar rumah. Rumah sakit. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran sungmin sekarang ini.

**Donghae POV**

Hyukkie belum datang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya sudah dua hari ini aku lihat wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ya aku selalu memperhatikannya. Bohong jika aku tidak memperhatikannya. Bohong jika aku membencinya. Aku selalu meperhatikannya. Waktu aku memberikannya susu aku tau kalau waktu itu dia kurang sehat. Karena merasa gelisah aku mencoba bertanya pada wookkie.

"wookkie~ kenapa Hyukkie belum datang?" tanpa sadar aku menggunakan kata hyukkie ketika bertanya pada wookkie.

"molla~ dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku" jawabnya

"mm~ donghae apa tadi kau memanggil Hyukkie hyung dengan sebutan Hyukkie?" tanyanya menyelidik

"hah? Benarkah?" sangkalku tanpa memandangi wajah ryeowook. Aku takut dia melihat wajahku yang sudah pasti memerah sekarang ini.

DRRT DRRT

Ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat kearah ponselku. Nomor tak dikenal. Ake memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

'yoboseo?' tanyaku

'yoboseo~ apa ini donghae?' Tanya suara diseberang sana

'ne~ nuguseyo?' tanyakuu

'Hae~ ini Sungmin hyung..Hae~..hiks..tolong..tolong kemari Hae~ hiks' ku dengar sungmin Hyung terisak.

'ne~ ada apa Minnie hyung?' tanyaku gugup

'Hyukkie~ hiks…Hyukkie…tolong Hae~ tolonglah Hyukkie' kakiku lemas seketika ketika mendengar nama hyukkie di sebut.

'Hyuk-Hyukkie kenapa Minnie Hyung?' tanyaku kembali dengan suara bergetar berusaha menahan air mataku

'datanglah kerumah sakit Hae'

'baiklah Minnie Hyung aku segera kesana' akupun mematikan ponselku dan berlari keluar kelas. Tak peduli dengan siwon yang memanggilku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah Hyukkie. 'Hyukkie kau kenapa sebenarnya' batinku.

**Donghae POV End**

.

.

Donghae berlari di koridor rumah sakit tak perduli dengan tatapan orang yang melihatnya. Dia terus berlari sampai melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Sungmin sedang duduk sambil menangis di kursi tunggu yang disediakan rumah sakit.

"Sungmin Hyung" panggil Donghae kepada sungmin

"Hae~" sungmin berdiri dan berlari memeluk Donghae

"Hyung katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya donghae.

Sungmin lalu menceritakan semuanya. Tentang penyakit Eunhyuk, tentang kenapa sungmin dan Eunhyuk harus pindah ke seoul dan tentang perasaan Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Hati Donghae mencelos ketika mendengar semua penuturan sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Eunhyuk namja yang disayanginya menjadi sesakit ini.

"kenapa tidak katakan dari awal hyung?" ucap donghae lirih.

"mianhae Hae~. Hyukkie melarangku untuk memberitahumu" jawab Sungmin lembut.

"dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia harus menanggung semuanya sendiri? Kalau tau dari awal semua ini tak mungkin terjadi " ucap Donghae frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"sudahlah Hae. Hyukkie hanya tidak mau membuatmu sedih" sungmin berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

1 jam kemudian ruangan tempat Eunhyuk diperiksa terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin dan Donghae lalu menghampiri Dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan adik saya uisa-nim" Tanya Sungmin kepada dokter tersebut

"adik anda tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat" jawab sang dokter

"oh iya. Sepertinya obat Eunhyuk sudak habis. Itulah mengapa dia bisa seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau terus memantau persediaan obatnya sungmin" ucap sang dokter kepada sungmin.

"Ne dokter. Mian atas kelalaian saya" jawab sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"kalian bisa melihatnya" kata sang dokter lembut lalu berjalan meninggalkan donghae dan sungmin. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kamar tempat Eunhyuk dirawat.

"Hyukkie~ chagii~ irreonaa" sungmin mencoba membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang bebas dari infuse

"nghh~ hyuung" lirih Eunhyuk. Suara itu terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Chagii~ kau sudah bangun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat Hyung khawatir Hyukkie~" ucap sungmin sambil mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"mianhae Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" jawab Eunhyuk masih terdengar lemah.

"araa~ oh iya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap sungmin lembut lalu memanggil Donghae.

"masuklah hae" panggil sungmin

**Eunhyuk POV**

"araa~ oh iya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap sungmin lembut. Akupun tersenyum lembut.

"masuklah Hae" kata sungmin hyung yang membuat jantungku hampir meledak. Hae? Donghae? Apa dia datang menjengukku? Pikirku

Kulihat Donghae melangkah mendekatiku. Ada sedikit rasa senang didalam hatiku ketika mengetahui donghae namja yang sangat ku rindukan datang menjengukku. Tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku/

"hyung keluar dulu ne~" kata sungmin hyung lalu keluar meninggalkan kami berdua. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening sampai Donghae mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

"Pabbo" katanya membuatku bingung.

"Pabbo namja. Kau pikir kau itu kuat eoh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang..hiks..dari awal" ku dengar donghae menangis. Menangis? Donghae menangis karenaku? Aku yakin ini mimpi.

"kau pikir aku benar-benar membencimu eoh? Kau tau..hiks.. aku bahkan hampir mati karena memikirkan.. hiks.. namja pabbo sepertimu" katanya lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku tau ini bukan mimpi. Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah,

"Hae~ uljimaa~ aku mohon jangan menangis" akupun tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku pun menagis bersamanya. Bersama Donghae namja yang aku sayangi. Ani~ mungkin sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang aku cintai.

"maafkan aku Hyukkie~ jeongmal mianhae atas perlakuan kasarku selama ini" ucapnya masih terus memelukku.

"Hae~ sudahlah aku juga minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan apapun" aku membalas pelukkan donghae,

"jangan pergi lagi Hyukkie. Aku mohon" aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir donghae.

"Ne~ Hae. Aku janji" kataku. Donghae terus memelukku erat.

"Hae~ sessak" ucapku sambil memukul belakang Donghae.

"mianhae Hyukkie~ mana yang sakit" Tanya donghae sambil memeriksa tubuhku.

"kau yang membuatku menjadi sesak hae" ucapku lalu mengerucutkan bibirku. Ku lihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tak pernah ku lihat. Tetaplah tersenyum hae

**Euhyuk Pov End**

Donghae masih tetap memandangi Eunhyuk. Merasa dipandangi secara intens Eunhyuk menjaadi slah tingkah.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu Hae" ucap eunhyuk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"wae~ kau manis Hyukkie" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil

"Haee~ jangan menggodaku seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk lalu menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hyukkie~ saranghae~" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk lembut

Kaget. Euhyuk kaget mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Bukannya ia tidak suka hanya saja ini terlalu cepat baginya.

"mian membuatmu terkejut Hyukkie~. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku" ucap donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nado~" ucap Eunhyuk yang sontak membuat wajah Donghae yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae Hae~" kata eunhyuk lagi dan menatap mata Donghae seolah memberitahukan pada Donghae betapa dirinya sangat mencintai Donghae. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk Erat.

"Gumawo Hyukkie chagii. gumawo" kata donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk memanas ketika mendengar Donghae memaggilnya eunhyuk chagi. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi eunhyuk menutup matanya. Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu. Donghae mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir chery Eunhyuk dan melumatnya sedikit. Tak ada nafsu diciuman itu hanya menyalurkan besarnya cinta yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mengelus bibir Eunhyuk.

"gumawo Chagi~" kata Donghae sambil mencium sekilas bibir chery Eunhyuk.

"Ne~" jawab eunhyuk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae. Donghae hanya mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya pada ciumannya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu hanya tersenyum lembut. 'Berbahagialah saeng' batinnya.

**FIN**

**Jangan lupa review ya chingudeul **


End file.
